the begining
by Mr.MajesticButter
Summary: a soft,sweet and tender teenage love story between two teenage boys in the boarding house. my personal otp: phan (phil x dan)
1. Chapter 1

the begining. - chapter No.1 - (PREFACE)

preface~:

Hi, my name is Daniel James Howell .

im fifteen years old.

i have no family , and i'v been living in a boarding house since i was seven.

the boarding house is called "sunrise" , i never liked it, mostly because everybody i met there and ever became friends with , left ,

but there was that one boy, the one boy i met in my childhood , in the streets of Manchester , and havent seen for a few years,

then i met him again, in the boarding house , his name is Jason . and he is my bestfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

the begining : -chapter No. 2 - (rise and shine)

morning was finally here.

i had a rough night. guess because yesterdays jazz about some new kid that is supposed to come here.

"hey dan! wake up!" whispered jason, my roommate in this boarding house , a.k.a ; my best friend.

"wa...?" i looked at my pocket watch, the only thing i got left from my father, to check on the time. it was only seven thirty

"jason,go back to sleep , " i mumbeled sleepily

"no , dan , somebody is talking downstairs. maybe its the new kid!"

"what do you mean new kid..?"

our talking woke up patty, our other roommate.

"..whats all the jazz about guyz...?...shuddup already..!" he said with his sleepy cat voice.

"patty you shuddup!" he answered angrially and continued

"the new kid might be here!"  
"why are you so excited about that new kid..? you said you didnt want another person in this room"  
"i know i said that, but this may be interesting , we'll see"  
"o-okay.."  
we started getting up, when alexandra, the housekeeper of the boarding house, opened the door and greeted us with her usual 'rise and shine boys'

followed by her lovely ear-to-ear smile , like every morning.

"you boys are all up ?"

"yes ma'am " we answered harmonicly

"then go shower yourselves, make the beds and come down for breakfast,okay? you have a long day ahead of ya' "  
"yes ma'am"  
she closed the door and went out. i started making my bed

"what do you think the new kid is going to be like?"  
"i dunno, we'll live and see" i answered to jason, who was jazzing about that new .

i wasn't even sure that there is a new kid, it all started as a rumour that jason heard in the showers from the girls.

the rest of the morning was pretty much silent, we finished all our duties, and now we were getting ready for breakfast when we suddenly

heard knoking from the door downstairs, and we all amidietly kneeled down , trying to hear who who that was through the floor.

"oh Philip Laster!, please come in dear!, its such a pleasure to finally meet you!" said Mrs. Bergondy (housekeeper) with a thick sugar coat on her voice

the new kid sounded very calm , and polite, not really the freak jason thought him to be.

moments later we heard footsteps going up the stairs , heading to our room. we immidietly jumped and stood each pesron next to his bed like soldiers.

Mrs. Bergondy walked in , folowing her were alexandra and the new kid.

bergondy walked in first, and said

"okay boys, here is your new roommate! intoduce yourselves proproly boys"  
i went on first and introduced myself  
"hi , my name is dan " and gave a faux smile.

"hey, my name is phil, nice to meet you!"

i guess he said that out of politness, but i didnt realy focuse on what he said, i was quit busy examining him and his look.

the boy with the hypnotizing gorgoes blue eyes and flippy pitch black hair , taller than me, in , i would say 7cm , and quit thin and fit,

was very diffrent from every norma i've seen before.

(by the time i finished studying his looks, he already introduced himself to the boys and they introduced themselves to him)

he was beautyfull .

i wachted and studied every hand and arm move he made while tidying his wardrobe and his bed, which was next to mine.

at last , we went to breakfast . it was very silent. everybody looked at phil and studied him thoroly .

phil set next to me . he didnt have any eye contact with anyone. he didnt ate either. he just set there . thinking.

(please exscuse my poor spelling. :) )


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 . - light beginings and enxieties-

it was around supper time as i found myself womdering into the court yard to find some fresh air.

I found phil sitting under the huge cherry .

I came up to phil.

"hi" he spoke first,before I even had the chance to do anything.

"hey" I said with a light grin on my face.

"nice weather today. Isnt it ?"

" has been a while." I continued,

"so…."

"tell me more about yourself" I said with slight hasitation.

"um,what do you want to know?" he said,slightly confused.

"tell me more about your childhood,maybe even why you came here"

"okay"

"start with your childhood"

"I was born in the 23rd of January,in after I was born,my mum had a heart attack and father had to rais me by his self,he had hard time doing so since I had 4 more siblings,when I turned 5 my father was completely broke, and he had to put us in the nearest children's house to our my siblings were there for 3 years, until my father was financially stable enough to have us under his watch after he took us back,he became broke again and had to return us to the children's house since then me and my siblings were shifting from house to house,I never lasted long in each,and soon enough, I will be out of this place too."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard him say that.

It felt strange.

"I understand" I said , trying to hide that weird feeling.

"so what's your story?" he said with a sad smile on his face.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Sorry."

"oh, that's sorry."

"no,that's fine." I said and turned my face when I felt my eyes sting as tears are starting to creep up.

"its supper should get going" I said,trying to get my mind off the topic.

"okay" he said and looked at me oddly.

"dan?,are you okay?" he said as he looked at me worriedly when he noticed tears streaming down my cheecks.

"y-yes, im fine" I said as I started to shake .

"dan, you're not okay,tell me what .you can trust me".

"h-hold…m-me.." I whispered, as I felt dizzy and started to faint.

Phil moved quickly,catching my flippy picked me up and held me like a princess (I was still a bit conscious so I remember how shit went down).it actually felt nice.

Phil braught me back to our room, and put me down gently on the bed and tucked me set on the end of the bed. At this point I lost all conscious and I couldn't remember what happened next.

I woke up a few hours later,to the view of phil still sitting on the end of my quickly looks at me as I groaned from the pain that occurred in my knee from when phil hit my knee in the banister of the stairs as he cerried me.

"are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"um..i think"

"that's great! Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"ah..no thanks.."I grinned a poor grin.

Moments later,Jason and patty walked in the room,with towels around their waists. Probably out of the shower. They never shower before dinner,so I thought about dinner )

"oh ! right ! supper ! we should go and eat!"

"ahahaha,no,silly! Dinner was hours ago !, its midnight now!" Jason said with a smile.

"oh" I said when I realized that phil set in the same spot for quit a while.i continued,

"wait,"

"phil ! have you eaten supper?"

"umm…no I haven't . I was here the whole time."

"oh" I said with slight emberrasment .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. - tears and memories –

Shortly after I gained full consciousness and 'woke up', I fall asleep. As I went into light sleep , my old memories started to creep up to my mind. I fall asleep with a troubled mind, sobbing quietly .

I had one of my night terrors again. It was horrible.

I woke up covered in sweat and tears as phil was shaking my shoulders, yelling and begging for me to wake up. As soon as I opened my eyes phil asked me if I was okay. I answered :"p-phil...i-im scared…". I was shivering like hell. Phil wrapped his arms around me, letting me burry my face in his chest, and he whispered to me "ssshhh….its all going to be okay…I promise…" and started rubbing my back to calm me down. His voice was low and calm. It sounded like heaven.

Soon enough I calmed down a bit. Phil was still holding me.

When I finally calmed down to the max, he let go of me and asked :"is everything alright now?"

"y-yes" I answered quietly, still shivering. But no longer crying. He put my head down gently on the pillow, tucked me in , kissed my forehead and said good night. As soon as he turned around to walk to his bed, i grabbed his hand

"please don't leave"

"I won't "

He turned around and went under the duvet next to me ,and pulled the blankets up. Our bodies weren't touching , but the feeling of someone next to me made huge difference. Especially if it was phil.

I was no longer scared.

And for once in my life I had good night sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. – small talks -

The days went by fast. Phil and I drew closer and closer. Everybody got to get close.

It was a chilly morning, beautiful weather. A lovely day .

Alexandra opened the door to our room and greated us with her usual 'rise &amp; shine !' and her lovely smile.

She made sure everyone was awake and started announcing about our usual year trip to the lake. The lake is located in a small town on the other side of England . the trip will be tomorrow .

Alexandra told us our chores after she finished talking about the trip, and stormed out of the room.

We all got worked up and started jazzing about the trip. I looked at phil a bit later in the conversation, he looked very disappointed. Even a bit annoyed .

"phil? Is everything alright?"

"um,yeah, im just not really looking foreward to this trip."

"why? It's so much fun."

"its just that…ugh..nothing.."

"you can't swim?" Jason said and started laughing.

"you can't swim? I can teach you!" I offered excitedly.

"um,no, thank you," he continued,

" I just don't like water too much…"

"oh"

-_**sorry this chapter was so short! Please follow the story to know when the next chapter comes out (lolz) and please review if you'd like. Thank you - (btw, I'll make it up to you the next chapter ;) .**_


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT !**

**THIS FANFIC WILL BE DELETED FOR A WHILE DEW TO DATA LOSS OF THE REST OF THE FIC THAT WAS PRE-WRITTEN !**  
**THE STORY WILL BE RE-WRITTEN AND KEPT UPDATED FRIQUENTLY FROM NOW ON , MORE FANFICS WILL BE RELEASED , THESE FANFICS WILL BE OF THE FOLLOWERS CHOISE (THEIR OTP'S) , AND MY PERSONAL FAVORITES.**

**PLEASE COMMENT YOUR OPINIONS ON THIS AND OTP'S YOU'D WANT TO READ FICS OF DOWN BELOW!**


End file.
